


between the king & me

by peachyteabuck



Series: election drabbles [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: F/M, blowjob, senator chris evans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:33:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23656156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyteabuck/pseuds/peachyteabuck
Summary: it’s the day of your husband’s swearing in ceremony, but you think he deserves a moment of glory before he has to step in front of the cameras(an election drabble for @m00nlightdelights on tumblr. if you want your own feel free to send me a DM on tumblr at peachyteabuck!)
Relationships: Chris Evans (Actor)/Reader
Series: election drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703287
Kudos: 23





	between the king & me

“Good morning Senator,” you purr, kissing along Chris’ scruffy jaw.

You can feel him smile under your lips, can feel his ass press against your center even as he slept on his stomach.

“Technically I’m not a senator yet, babe,” he tells you, voice thick with sleep. “That’s what the ceremony is for.”

It makes you roll your eyes – you’re naked, draped over his back, and yet he’s as dense as ever.

“Still, you deserve a little morning celebration,” you say, already trailing kisses down his spine. 

Chris smiles as he flips over, readjusting on the bed to get a better view as you take his half-hard cock in your hands. Using spit as lube, one begins to jerk him off while the other moves to cradle his balls.

“Oh, fuck yes,” he hisses through his teeth, throwing his head back against the pillows.

You move to grasp him with both hands, moving up and down his shaft while flicking your wrist each time you read the tip.

“Does that feel good, Daddy?” you ask, pouting your lips out. “Do I make you feel good?”

Chris is stuck – not wanting to come too soon but unable to tear his eyes away from the beautiful sight in front of him:

_You, with lips red and swollen and tears pricking at the corners of your eyes._

_You, working your hands over his aching cock._

God, he loves you so much.

He bucks his hips, digging his blunt nails into his palms so he doesn’t come right then and there.

“Fuck yeah, baby,” he moans. “You make Daddy feel so good.”

You smile as you take him into your throat, one hand planted on his thigh while the other returns to his balls.

Chris’ hands find the back of your head easily, head thrown back with pleasure as he forms a make-shift ponytail to keep you gagging on his cock.

He moans loudly every time he hits the back of your throat, hips snapping up to chase the euphoric feeling.

“Oh fuck,” he hisses, hands gripped in your hair like a lifeline. “God if you keep doing that, I’m gonna fuckin’ come.”

It’s hard to smirk with his cock filling your mouth, so you settle for taking him as far as you can your tongue working to massage the underside of him.

Chris comes down your throat with a groan, pushing you down further on his cock and making you gag.

He pulls you off with a _pop!_ – one hand moving to cradle your chin.

“Open your mouth,” he growls. “Show me your fucking mouth.”

You do as you’re told, opening as wide as you can go and sticking your tongue out flat to show him.

Chris smiles as he sticks two of his fingers past your lips, watching you with glazed-over eyes as he checks for anything left over.

He finds nothing.

“Such a good girl for me,” he purrs. “Always my good girl.”

You smile, leaving a kiss on his hip before crawling back up next to him.

“You should probably get ready,” you tell him, snuggling back under the warm covers.

He shrugs, pulling you on top of him. “I don’t know, D.C. traffic is so bad this time of day…”

You roll your eyes but lean down to kiss him nonetheless. “Oh, it’s just _terrible_.”


End file.
